


When Leo isn't around...

by Tinamour



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, NSFW, art fest, blindfolds mention, first posted on Tumblr, handjob, way to keep it classy...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamour/pseuds/Tinamour
Summary: While Leo enjoys a art exhibition, Zo and Riario have fun of their own...





	When Leo isn't around...

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Tumblr (http://dreamywritingdragon.tumblr.com/post/171873926223/for-the-nsfw-meme-any-of-leario-zoario-leoaster)

Zo’s hand closed around Riario’s thigh and he couldn’t help a smile when Riario tensed.

“This is hardly the place,” he hissed through clenched teeth as Zo’s hand climbed up and up, fingernails clawing at the black fabric of his pants.

Riario’s suit was very fitting, “swell” as Leo had said earlier, which had earned him a raised eyebrow, but as much as Zo had enjoyed the view then, he would rather have had the suit out of the way now. And he would gladly discard his own as well. The room was stuffy, and Zo’s bow tie was too tight.

“How is that for a place?” Zo asked, his lips close to Riario’s ears, his beard tickling the lobe. His hand was now dangerously close to his boyfriend’s crotch, but Riario was making no attempt to remove it. Zo smirked and reached further up.

Leo shot them a glance from across the room. He was seated with all his artists “friends” at a large round table with shining white table cloths – awfully dull, for artistic people – and had been listening with attention to a man talking about Impressionism or something. Zo had ought to listen too, but he had come only to please Leo. Art was lost to him.

On the other hand, Riario’s upbringing had given him a taste for it, but he too had only come to make Leo happy. And since it wasn’t fair that Leo would be the only one having fun…

Zo grinned widely at the third member of their triad, while Riario gave his usual polite tight smile. Amazing self-control. Drawing a small moan from him would be a victory.

Leo’s eyes went back on the painter whose talk was accompanied by vast arm gestures, and Zo leaned against Riario’s shoulder, the picture of the perfect boyfriend. He whispered in his ear once more.

“That’s more exciting than the bedroom, no?”

His fingers toyed with the zipper of Riario’s pants. Riario’s eyes closed briefly and he took a sharp breath.

“Nearly as exciting as the blindfolds,” Riario whispered back, his eyes carefully focused on the speaker.

“Oh…” That was a fond memory of Zo’s. It had been Leo’s idea, and it had turned out better than his previous one, which involved items that shouldn’t have been brought into their bedroom. “We could do that again, once we get home. Leo always gets excited by art shows.”

Riario snorted. “He does. But he’ll most likely babble endlessly about how that one person is a scam, and how that other got the symbolism wrong…”

“I have one or two ideas to shut him up…”

Riario’s smile grew larger and Zo took that as a victory.

His fingers reached inside Riario’s boxer, making him clench his jaws. Just a little more and…

He let out his breath just as the speaker finished his talk, followed by polite applause. Zo would have joined, but his hands were busy.

“I’ll make you pay for that,” Riario uttered, his voice nothing more than a faint breathy whisper.

“I know you will…”


End file.
